List of episodic characters
First season Alfred and Winerva Alfred and Winerva are Fallon's father and mother featured in the episode "Badlands". They are a pair of Craft Masters: Winerva is "a craftsmaster in the Weaving guild, her Master insignia is embroidered on her sleeve. She wears a feminine yet practical outfit in bright colors." Alfred is a Master Jeweler. Together, they are always traveling from town to town, craft fair to craft fair, to sell and teach their crafts. The relationship between Fallon and her parents is strained. Fallon's father wanted a son he never had. Fallon's mother always wanted Fallon to exploit her artistic skills and talents. But Fallon always had her own ideas on what she wanted to do, and has become a Jewel Rider. Her parents had no idea of how to handle such a rebellious and strong willed child. Eventually, they reconcile after they witness her daugher rescue Princess Gwenevere from Lady Kale. (Alfred: "Fallon, what you did today was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do.") Alfred and Minerva.png Minerva.png Biker sheep (to be written) Stuffy.png Fluffy and Muffy.png Carnie and Sword (to be written) Dennan Dennan is a popular knight of Avalon and a wagon master, who is a caravan leader in the episode "Badlands". He helps the Jewel Riders beat back the Outlaws attack on his caravan, and later they meet at a party. Dennan and Fallon have a liking for each other, and both Princess Gwenevere and Lord Batton are also interested in him. In the script: "Tall, handsome, he's dressed for adventuring. He sits atop his mighty steed."Episode 8 script. Dennan rides.png Dennan.png Doc and Charity Doc and Charity are Tamara's caring father and mother featured in the episode "Home Sweet Heart Stone".Doc and Charity are a pair of farmers living in Heartland Farms, where they take care of Heartland Animal Farm. They have tended the land and raised various magic animals all of their lives. "Doc is an animal doctor and wears the simple clothes of a country vet." The beautiful beautiful Charity "wears the simple cloths of a farm-housewife, except with lots of pockets for animals and animal treats.""Home Sweet Heart Stone" script. They were named May ''and Orvan in Show Bible. Doc and Charity.png Charity.png Sunstar's father and other unicorns Fox The '''Fox' is a magical anthropomorphic animal creature featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance". The Fox appears at a wild magic party in a wild magic garden ballroom created within the Great Forests. He first dances foxtrot with Princess Gwenevere until she is exhausted. He later waltzes with Lady Kale, who is magically transformed into the Queen of Avalon, wearing the Queen's long dress and crown, takes control, changes the music to rock and roll, and learns how to use the Jewel of the Northwoods. The draft script describes him as "The man sized fox wearing a white tux and bow tie" and speaking in exaggerated French accent. Kale's dance partner was to be a "waltzing bear" instead of him. Guards The Guards are the sentries posted at the Crystal Palace. Two of them are featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". * Guard 1: A fat dark-skinned man posted at front door of the Palace. There were two guards in the draft script, one on the each side. * Guard 2: A fit man posted at the door to Jewel Keep. He gets gets blasted ("fried" in the script) by the Dark Stone when he becomes suspicious of a disguised Lady Kale pretending to be Queen Anya, but survives. The guard later reappears in the same role in "Fashion Fever" (this time armed with a spear in addition to a dagger). File:Guard 1.png File:Guard 2.png Hawk The Hawk is one of Merlin's loyal animal featured in the episode "Jewel Quest, Part I". He first appears when he arrives to tell Merlin of the trouble in the forests. Later he sweeps in and grabs Merlin's key before Lady Kale can steal it, and the furious Kale and Grimm pursue him until the dragon's fire breath singes his tail. After falling, the Hawk turns the key to Sunstar and flies away. The draft script introduces him as "Hawk Leader - Guardian Hawk". Highlander Riders The Highlander Riders are a group of Asiatic-looking men featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak" where they deliver a map to the Jewel Riders and the Pack. The draft script describes them as wearing "high furlined boots, baggy trousers, ponchos, and scarves , which trail behind their necks like banners. They ride large unicorns, with long fetlocks to protect them from the cold environment." Highlander 1.png Highlander 2.png Indigo and Spirit Indigo and Spirit are the adult prism foxes from the Wild Magic. They are Kit's caring mother and father who arrive for him at the end of "Home Sweet Heart Stone". Indigo and Spirit are named only in the script and later also get mentioned in "Full Circle". King Odeon, Princess Wisp and Windy King Odeon and Wisp are the ruler of Faeryland and his daughter featured in the episode "The Faery Princess". His name seems to be inspired by the fairy king Oberon. * King Odeon initially does not like outsiders. When the evil Princess Kale of Avalon arrives to his realm, she attempts to destroy Odeon so she can be the Queen. But after the Jewel Riders chase off Kale, Odeon and Queen Anya sign the treaty "uniting in peace Faeryland with the great lands of Avalon." * Faery Wisp and her best friend Windy the dragonette watch over the magical sheep for her father, King Odeon. Wisp has pretty wings that release faery magic dust when she laughs; the sparkling dust swirls and makes everyone around her laugh too. File:King Odeon Lady Kale.png File:Wisp & Windy.png Lord Arville, Lord Drebin and Lady Newton Lord Arville,' Lord Drebin' and Lady Newton are three Avalonian nobles talking in a scene in "Jewel Quest, Part II" (named only in the script). They can be also briefly seen in the second season's "The Wishing Jewel". Lord Delphonse and Murray Lord Delphonse and Murray are two brothers and members of Avalon's nobility featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". Delphonse is the evil brother, the power-hungry lord of the remote Castle Rivermist in the Misty Moors - "a tall, elegant man with a hint of menace in his eyes." Delphonse has been an admirer of the evil Princess Kale and he went to find the Misty Rose Jewel for her. However, he was exposed to a wild magic outbreak and transformed into Lord Swan. (Described as "the most beautiful, great swan anyone's ever seen" and speaking in a manner similar to Scar from Lion King.) When Murray found the Misty Rose Jewel, it transformed him into a rhyming, riddling troll. Thinking that would make him popular, Murray used the magic of this Crown Jewel to keep "guests" in his also transformed castle and entertain them with his magic tricks. He is described as "troll wearing a traditional magician's outfit with a black cape. The troll is a combination of Quasimodo and a classic fairy tale troll, ugly but sympathetically funny." He has the Pack turned into frogs and their wolves turned lizards, and threatens to cook and eat the frogs. Eventually, he transforms back. ("Where he was once an ugly troll, he is now a rather frumpy, clumsy-looking little guy rumpled clothes. A change for the better, but not by much. He is still sympathetic, though, nerdy, but very sweet.") Mist Monster The Mist Monster is a wild magic monster featured in "For Whom the Bell Trolls" and inspired by the monster from Forbidden Planet.Episode 6 script. The Jewel Riders manage to defeat the monster by forming an Enchanted Jewel Circle, trapping it in a bubble of power and shhrinking it (turning it into a small mouse in draft script). Sorrel Sorrel is an instrument-maker featured in "Song of the Rainbow". He is "a short, stocky fellow in a blue tunic and high laced-up sandals" who adores Tamara and gifts her his special magic harp that sets into motion the events of the episode. Gwen briefly accuses him of being a spy for Kale, but in the end Tamara declares him a Master Musician. Other minor characters * Cloud creatures ("Full Circle") * Faery bush ("The Faery Princess") * Lady Robbins - the beautiful lady of Castle Greenwood and a friend of Queen Anya in "Badlands". * Misc. magic animals ("Jewel Quest, Part II", "Home Sweet Heart Stone") * Professor Hill - Tamara's music teacher in "The Faery Princess". * Tortoise ("The Faery Princess") * Misc. people of Avalon File:Lady Robbins.png | Lady Robbins with her new baby File:Professor Hill.png | Professor Hill File:Turtle.png | Tortoise with Tamara Second season The following is an incomplete list. Antonio Grand Designer Antonio is a master fashion designer featured in "Fashion Fever". Antonio works with the Elf Wood Craft Association to organize the Crystal Palace Charity Fashion Show when he gets entranced by Lady Kale's Dark Stone. Later he uses Kale's magical spinning wheel to make magical dresses he gifts to Princess Gwenevere and Queen Anya. Chance Chance is a gnome gardener from Gardenia featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia". He was once the apprentice of the evil ancient wizard Derek and he helps the Jewel Riders find a Wizard Jewel. In the end he manages to create a magic crystal dragon to defeat Lady Kale, and the girls convince him he is now a real wizard and would make the good wizard Merlin proud. Crystal Dragon (to be written) Demi (to be written) Derek Esmerelda (to be written) Gilly (to be written) Grandfather Tree Grunge (to be written) Kiernan Kip and the other elves The elves live in Glimmer Glen, a small elfin village near the Elf Woods. They are featured in the episode "Trouble in Elf Town". One of them, "Elvis Elf" was introduced in a small role in "Fashion Fever". There are also "Elf Baker", "Elf Cobbler" and other elfin townspeople, and even an "Elf Pony". Kip the Elf (or Kippy) is a young (looking about 12 years old) elf lad that asks the Jewel Riders for help in the episode. According to Tamara, someday he might be able to enter the Friendship Ring and himself become a future Jewel Rider. Lady of the Lake The Lady of the Lake, also known as the Spirit of Avalon, appears in the titular episode "Lady of the Lake" / "Spirit of Avalon". Her hand emerges from the lake in the Heart of Avalon to give the Staff of Avalon to Princess Gwenevere, so Gwen can use it to save her friends and finally destroy the evil duo of Lady Kale and Morgana. The script actually lists her Staff as the seventh of the Wizard Jewels which makes the Lady a good Wizard just like Merlin.Episode 25 script. She was obviously inspired by the British folklore character of Lady of the Lake, who gave the magic sword Excalibur to King Arthur in some versions of Arthurian legends. Mallory and Tiberius Pepe and Gidney (to be written) Snowman (to be written) Spider (to be written) Troll-in-the-Wall Gang The Troll-in-the-Wall Gang is the group of big, mean and ugly trolls featured as the antagonists of the episode "Trouble in Elf Town" where they menace the elves to steal their magic. It is made out of three members: Chester (the leader, carries the Storm Stone shaped like a twister), Lester (carries the Night Stone shaped like a bat) and Binky (stupid, carries the Snow Stone, shaped like a snowflake). After a fight, the trolls are stopped by the Jewel Riders and their Wild Jewels taken from them, and they get trapped within the Wild Magic. Queen Sierra and other unicorns Other minor characters * Magic shrubbery '''("The Wizard of Gardenia") * '''Sea creatures ("Jewel of the Sea") * Misc. people of Avalon References External links * The Jewel Riders Archive character guide Category:Characters Category:Lists